Recent findings that antigens which have undergone certain chemical modifications preferentially induce cell mediated immunity (without the concomitant induction of humoral antibodies) to the native antigen prompt investigations into the potential of this approach for the immunological control of neoplasia. The proposed research is aimed at the assessment of the effect of chemically modified tumor associated antigens on their immunogenic potential in immunoprophylaxis and immunotherapy. These parameters will be assessed in mice utilizing transplantable tumor lines. The effects of the preparations will be monitored in vivo and in vitro. Bibliographic references: a) Benjamini, E., and Kharazmi, A. (1975). Induction of cell mediated cytotoxicity, adult tolerance, and enhancing antiserum by 3M KC1 extract of tumor and transplantation antigens. Transpl. Proc. 7:417-421; b) Benjamini, E., and Scibienski, R.J. (1975). Immunochemical approaches to immunotherapy. Proc. XI Internatl. Cancer Congress 1:327-332.